


Day Two: Antagonistic Despair

by Natsumi_Jordan



Series: Som.va Week 2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Som.Va Week 2017, som.va
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi_Jordan/pseuds/Natsumi_Jordan
Summary: She didn't lose the hope. She lost her grip.Hana thinks back on the time she found out that Sombra had gone and worked for Talon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too good with poems, so bear with me on this please.
> 
> Day 2: Antagonists / Despair

Hold on

I've got you

Those words repeat

Like a record player

But they never sink

Like a ship in rough seas

The grasp gets tighter

Tighter

Too tight when a yelp sounds

Silence

Everything stops

Plays in reverse

Then reality hits

She slips

And falls

Falls for miles

For days

For years

She never hits

All because of that grip

The grip that she lost hope of

Eyes open

Hearts race

A new Talon face

Another drop into space


End file.
